Made To Keep Your Body Warm
by olicityducklings
Summary: Oliver comforts Felicity after a harsh breakup with her boyfriend. Olicity. One shot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Arrow or the song. (The lyrics used are from Kiss Me by Ed Sheeran.)**

* * *

_Settle down with me and I'll be your safety_

_You'll be my lady_

-:-:-

When Felicity called his cell during her date with Ray Palmer, Oliver was annoyed.

He wasn't really in the mood to hear talk about how much fun she was having with her boyfriend of about five months.

However, when she showed up at his door a few minutes later, drenched from the heavy rain pouring from the night sky, Oliver knew something was up.

"Felicity," he said, surprised—it didn't take him long to see that her face was not only soaked from the rain, but from the tears streaming from her red, puffy eyes as well. "What's wrong?"

Felicity sniffled—she was obviously having trouble speaking and probably shed another bucket of tears before finding a way to answer him. "R-Ray..." She trailed off, her bottom lip trembling.

Oliver's eyes widened slightly; she didn't have to finish her sentence, and he knew she wasn't going to. He began fuming but was able to keep himself calm enough for Felicity's sake—he knew that if he started yelling, threatening to put an arrow through Ray Palmer's neck (which he was honestly thinking about at the moment), it would just make Felicity even more upset considering the condition she was in. "Come inside," he said gently, his expression soft. Felicity lowered her head and stepped into the warm mansion, and Oliver closed the door before turning to face her. He reached over and pressed his palm against her arm, carefully leading her towards the living space. "Do you want to talk about what happened?" he asked.

He sat down on the couch, patting the cushion next to him. Felicity glanced at him, the teardrops shining noticeably on her porcelain cheeks. "I'm going to get your couch wet—"

"It doesn't matter," Oliver promised her, and it didn't. He was worried about her and the first thing that mattered right now was making sure she was okay. (The second thing that mattered was putting Ray Palmer in his place, which he was already planning on doing.)

Felicity fell down on the couch beside him, hugging herself tightly. "Ray broke up with me," she whispered, not trusting herself to use her voice all the way in fear of bursting into tears again.

Oliver watched her, soothingly running his hand along her knee.

"We were at the restaurant," Felicity continued, taking deep, steady breaths in between every few words. "I thought everything was fine—and then—and then he said something referring to the Glades and that reminded me of how you asked me to find any clues on your sister's whereabouts a few days ago which I forgot about because of _him _and how much time I've been spending with him so I—I excused myself from the table and texted Dig and asked him to check that tracking thing that was running on my computer, and when I came back Ray was frustrated and told me that I cared about you guys more than him because he just doesn't _understand, _Oliver... He doesn't understand _why _I'm always texting and calling you guys whenever I'm with him and it's because I _want _to but he thinks I don't care about him... and... h—he told me that this couldn't work between us and that we were over..."

Her voice had raised gradually and she was sobbing again, and Oliver instinctively wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close to him. Sure, he disliked Ray Palmer and he had never been a fan of Felicity's romantic relationship with him, but she had been _happy _and now that he finally saw Felicity like this, broken and vulnerable and weak, all he wanted was for this to be fixed because Felicity's happiness was all that truly mattered to him.

"He yelled at me," she cried. "Made a scene and the whole restaraunt was watching... Not only did he hurt me, but he made me seem like an inconsiderate girlfriend that didn't _really _care about our relationship to _everyone there _and now I'm pretty sure that's my new reputation in Starling City. And I did care, Oliver! But you guys are like my family and he couldn't understand that and—" She lifted her head and met Oliver's concerned gaze. He moved his hand towards her cheek and wiped away her tears.

"Shh," he whispered, running his hand back down along her back and tightly, protectively holding her against him. "Felicity. Ray was a dick to even consider breaking up with you, and if he did for such a foolish reason, then he doesn't deserve you anyway."

Felicity was quiet for a few moments, exhaling deeply as she let his caring blue gaze envelop her and steady her frantically beating heart. She let her head fall again, resting it against Oliver's shoulder. "I thought we had something special," she murmured. The tears still glistened on her skin but they were no longer falling from her eyes—either Oliver had been able to help her relax or she had cried herself dry. "He told me he loved me for the first time just a couple of weeks ago, and I thought... I thought he could be the normal, happy part of my life. But I guess... I guess I can't really have a good relationship when I'm working with you guys, can I?"

"Hey." Oliver pressed his lips to Felicity's wet, blonde head and began rubbing circles on her back. "No one is keeping you from having the life you want, Felicity."

"Don't say that," she sighed, closing her eyes. "I can't even imagine my life without the whole Arrow thing going on in it. This is important to me too, and I... I like being your crazy hacker assistant."

Only Felicity could be a crying mess and still have the ability to make Oliver smile.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I'm sorry that... _this_ happened to you—"

"It's okay," Felicity whispered back. Her voice was very quiet now, and Oliver could tell she was exhausted—warm and comforted with her head on his shoulder and his arms wrapped around her. "I'm glad... I'm glad I at least have you."

Oliver wasn't sure he heard the last part—it might have just been a figment of his imagination, but he still pretended it was there, and his smile grew as he held her, immensely caring about her with his mind and loving her with every nook and cranny of his heart.

(The next morning Felicity woke up, still pressed against Oliver's body with his arms tightly around her. She was still upset, but she remembered his comfort last night and leaned up to place a kiss on Oliver's cheek.

She could've sworn she saw him smile in his sleep.)

_**fin.**_

-:-:-

_I was made to keep your body warm_

_But I'm cold as the wind blows so hold me in your arms_


End file.
